


I Need A Hero

by SnowsGhost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, Dr Jon Snow, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowsGhost/pseuds/SnowsGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa Stark is taken into hospital, Jon is certain the fall wasn't an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sansa was day, Jon was night, she was cheese, and he was chalk. She was artistic and he was logistic.

Jon Snow met Sansa Stark at work, he was a doctor who worked in Accident and Emergency when she was brought in with tears down her face. He was called to treat her and when he saw her foot he knew she had a nasty break.

Once he sat down with her he smiled placing some ice on her swollen foot and passed her some painkillers. He saw the bruises on her wrists and he could tell they were hand marks.

“Ok, Miss Stark, what happened?” a trained psychologist he could tell when someone was lying or bending the truth.

“I fell down the stairs.” She muttered, her voice was as angelic as her face and he nodded.

“Do you have any other injuries?” he asked looking slightly at her wrists and she saw his glance.

“N-no.” she stuttered _Lie_ he thought to himself but he didn’t want to stress her out too much whilst she was injured.

“Miss Stark, anything you tell me wont leave this room.” He whispered, “Unless I feel like it is a threat to your health.” He tried to soothe her and she gave a sad watery smile.

“I know…” she opened her mouth to speak when a nurse walked in.

“There is a Jeoffrey Baratheon here to see Miss Stark, should I send him in?” she asked and Jon looked at the young girl and saw her eyes widen.

“No, only family.” He muttered and he wrote something on a piece of paper that he needed to chase up. “I’m going to take you in for an x-ray, and then we will see the extent of the damage.” He smiled and helped her into a wheelchair.

Once outside the room a boy came raging forward at him. “You!” Jon looked at him and frowned. “Who do you think you are not letting me see my girlfriend?”

Jon looked him up and down and saw security walk to him. “Mr Baratheon I am going to ask you to calm down or leave.” He told him with a stern tone. He turned back to wheel Sansa into x-ray and helped her on the table going through the routine, a nurse suggested she was to be kept in a room as her boyfriend was causing ruckus outside. He saw Sansa hide her face in embarrassment and he agreed.

“Is their anyone you’d like me to call?” he asked her as he lay her back on the hospital bed.

Sansa shook her head “My parents are on their way.” She smiled at him and he nodded.

“Ok, I’m going to take a look at your x-ray and see the damage.” He smiled at her again and went outside looking at her x-ray with another doctor.

“Definitely a break.” The doctor mumbled and Jon nodded. “Look up her bone, there’s a lot of damage, these can’t be done by falling down the stairs.” He mumbled, “Some are older as well.”

Jon sighed, “I guessed that. Her boyfriend seems a bit controlling.” He stated and the doctor looked at him with a frown.

“You think we should intervene?”

Jon sighed “I am not sure, I’m going to have a word with her family, then we will decide. However, first thing’s first. This needs surgery.” He said pointing at the x-ray.

He walked back into Sansa’s room and smiled at her. “I’m afraid you’ll need surgery Miss Stark.” He told her and she looked at him wide eyed. “We are going to book you in for 10am tomorrow.”

Sansa gulped and nodded “O-ok.”

Jon went to get her a drink and some food when he heard someone asking for her. “Mr and Mrs Stark?” he asked and they both nodded. “I am Dr Snow your daughter is under my care.”

Mr Stark nodded “Is she ok?”

Jon sighed and looked at them both. “She has broken her foot, she will have surgery on it tomorrow at 10, however myself and a few colleagues are concerned, before I take you to see her are you ok to have a chat?”

The both frowned and nodded; Jon passed the food to another doctor and led them into his office.

He offered them some water and he sat down both of them facing him. “When your daughter came in today I noticed a few marks on her wrists, now I’m a doctor, I’ve been a doctor for 5 years and training for longer, I can tell the difference between a bruise from a knock and a hand mark. When we looked at her x-ray we saw more damage to her leg, only this is older damage not too old but not done today. I want to ask has your daughter been acting strangely around you both?”

Mrs Stark looked at him wide-eyed “You think she’s being abused?” tears came to her eyes and Jon sighed.

“I can’t point any fingers maybe she just got into a fight, however I am concerned with the level of fear she had when her boyfriend entered earlier.”

Mr Stark looked at him and took a deep breath “My younger daughter said she throws her food up at night time, she heard her the last time she came to visit. She wasn’t sure if she was just sick or it was on purpose.”

Jon nodded and wrote down what he told him “Anything else?”

Mrs Stark nodded “She is distant, she has always been independent but now she is a lot worse. When we went on a family holiday she didn’t take off her top at the beach or go swimming. When she was talking with her brother her boyfriend gave her dirty looks and she became quiet.”

Jon nodded and sighed “I am going to have to get the police involved. If this is a domestic violence case I worry for your daughters safety.” Mr and Mrs Stark nodded and Jon stood up “I am going to speak to Miss Stark and you can see her, I’m sorry it has to come to this.” He said sincerely and they both nodded.

“Don’t be sorry, thank you for noticing.” Mr Stark spoke and his wife stared in shock.

Jon smiled as he entered Sansa’s room and sat on the chair next to her “How are you feeling?”

Sansa smiled “Ok, are my parent here?”

Jon nodded “Yes, I have spoken with them and Miss Stark we have agreed on getting the police in to speak with you, not because you have done anything wrong, but because your injuries are too suspicious.”

Sansa looked at him tensed up “N-no please!” her eyes were filled with fear and Jon sighed she took his hand in hers and looked at him with wide eyes “He will kill me.”

That was the confirmation Jon needed and he shook his head “He won’t. He will be in prison before he can blink ok?” he stroked the back of her hand calmly and smiled up at her “I promise you.”

Sansa gulped and nodded “Ok” she whispered, “I will speak to them.”

Jon smiled at her and squeezed her hand “I’ll go get your parents” he left to get them and Sansa felt the safest she had felt in a long time.

 

The next day Jon was in surgery when he saw all the bruises old and new up her leg, he exchanged glances with the other nurses and they put her into recovery an hour later. Jon sat next to her and did his paper work, he needed to protect her, and make sure no one could harm her. He didn’t know where the feeling over protectiveness came from; he got up and went to the waiting room to see more people surrounding Mr and Mrs Stark. He smiled at them, as they all looked at him “She is in recovery now.”

They smiled and thanked him before he went to his office to fill out more papers, he couldn’t get the feeling of needing to be near his beautiful patient out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smuttiness in this chapter! read with caution! EDITED CAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT!

2…

A month later was Sansa's court date and Jon had been asked to appeal for her as a doctor, agreeing he sat as Joffrey Baratheon sneered and made remarks trying to look like the victim. "She was controlling" he moaned and Sansa glared at him feeling more and more irritated. Once it was her turn to speak she stood up with a tall posture and looked Joffrey's lawyer in the eyes.  
"Miss Stark, how long where you and Mr Baratheon in a relationship for?"   
"Four years."   
"And how long has Mr Baratheon so-called abused you?" a glare was sent his way from the red head.  
"It started about a year into our relationship. He became obsessive, not letting me go out, breaking any communication. I tried to reason with him and at one point it worked. So we went back into normality, then he would go out every night sleeping around. Which there is evidence of as he got a woman pregnant. But when he found out I was terrified to leave him, he would threaten saying he would get my father fired or he would tell my brother's boss he attacked him." Ned Stark looked at the Baratheon boy and wanted to punch him hard.   
"Mr Baratheon was sent into hospital a year ago needing stitches after you set your dog on him."  
Sansa shook her head "Wrong, My dog attacked him when he was hitting me, any dog would do that. She still got put down though." she half sneered.   
A few more questions went by and Sansa found Joffrey had been spilling pure crap to his lawyers. Sansa sat back down for her witness to speak.

Jon was summoned to the front of the court to speak for Sansa as a witness, Joffrey’s lawyer stood in front of him and Jon looked down at him equally.  
“Mr Snow, we have learnt that your name is actually Mr Targaryen true? Or false?”  
People in the courts gasped, the Targaryen’s where the most powerful family in the country, the owned pretty much every bank and business. “True.” He stated and looked back at the lawyer.  
“So why Mr Targaryen do you go with Mr Snow?”  
Jon frowned ‘What has this to do with Sansa?’ “It’s easier” he looked at Sansa and smiled softly. “Now are we going to get onto the real subject here or are you going to continue wasting mine and everyone else’s time?”  
The lawyer looked stumped “Ok Mr Targaryen, tell us, what exactly had happened the day Miss Stark came into hospital?”  
Jon sighed “I was her doctor, I could tell a mile away that her foot had been broken, when I first spoke to her I saw bruises on her wrists and then Joffrey had visited, I refused entry-“  
“And why would you refuse entry?” the Lawyer interrupted causing Jon to roll his eyes.  
“If you don’t mind not interrupting I will get to it. I refused him entry because the second his name was spoken Sansa Stark’s face went white, as a doctor I am sworn to protect my patients which sometimes means I go with my gut instinct and I am so glad I did. When Doctor Tarly and myself looked over her x-ray we saw that there was other parts of her bone damaged and it was obvious that they weren’t all done at the same time!”  
The jury had decided to postpone the decision for another week causing Sansa to groan under her breath, Jon walked up to her and her lawyer shaking his hand he shook Sansa's hand and smiled softly "He will get sent down, don't worry about it." 

The next day Jon was back in his office wearing his usual blue scrubs he sat back and looked through patients notes when he heard a pager go ‘Miss Stark has arrived’ he smiled and stood up walking into the waiting room. “Miss Stark” he saw her stand up and grinned “Follow me” he led her to his office and she could help but stare at him, she always thought he was good looking but there was a spark in his eyes whenever he smiled at her which made her heart beat harder in her chest. He helped her on the bed and raised her foot for her “I have looked at your recent results and your foot is nicely healed. You will need physio and to try and stay off it as much as possible.”  
Sansa nodded and smiled at him “Thank you.”  
Jon smiled and removed her cast for her his hands where rough but soft at the same time as he skimmed his fingers over her skin causing her to shiver slightly. “There we go.” He finally said as he finished washing it for her “You’ll need to keep your crutches until the physician says so.” He held his hand out for her and helped her stand up. Sansa realised when she stood up how close she was to him, she could feel his breath on her face and she bit her lip looking into his grey eyes that wondered down from her eyes to her lips.  
A knock on the door interrupted their staring contest, both of them moving their eyes blushing. “Doctor Snow, your next patient is here.”  
Jon nodded “Okay, I’m just finishing up here and I will be ready.” He turned to smile at Sansa “Let me take you out, are you free tonight?” he whispered and she nodded “Seven?” she nodded again and Jon held the door open for her to leave both of them slightly red in the cheeks.  
Sansa sighed happily as she got home letting a soft giggle escape from her lips as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her legs and the shivers she felt through her body.  
Jon finished work at five and as routine he took his dog around the park and got ready for the night. Deciding on staying in he messaged Sansa to let her know he will be there in 30 minutes as he prepared food for them both. He changed into a shirt and black jeans before hopping into his car and picking her up. He smiled as she came out of her apartment and opened the passenger door for her kissing her cheek softly as he helped her in. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, which clung to her curves perfectly.  
“So I have prepped some food at my place if that’s ok?” he spoke glancing at her. She smiled and nodded at him “Perfect, I hope you like paella.”  
“Paella?” her eyebrows rose and he nodded.  
“My aunt taught me when I visited her in Spain a few months back.”  
“That’s amazing, and yes I love paella”  
Her eyes widened when they got the Jon’s apartment blocks, they where know to be reserved for the exclusive and rich. The inside was polished and Jon smiled taking her hand and led her to the elevator which was windows looking out into the city. Once they got to the top floor the penthouse Sansa’s eyes went wider looking around, the balcony had a Jacuzzi and sun loungers, it wasn’t too high up neither, the entire floor was cream based, from carpets to sofas and wall paper.  
Jon smiled seeing her look around amazed “It’s a little big.” He stated and Sansa laughed and nodded.  
“That’s an understatement.”  
Jon laughed softly “Would you like a tour?” he offered and she nodded and linked her arm through his, the whole apartment was amazing, he took her through the foyer, dining are and kitchen the cream colours still bright and welcoming. He opened a door and walked upstairs with her where she was led into the guest’s quarters.  
“This is so beautiful.” She smiled and Jon nodded before taking her hand and leading her to the other side where there was a library filled with books and Sansa gasped she then saw the master bedroom, it was long with a huge window covering the wall overlooking central park, she walked closer looking out and turned back to smiled at Jon, a picture caught her attention next to the bed on the bedside table. It was a younger woman, red head and a cheeky grin holding a little girl with black curls and a grinning Jon was next to them all of them laughing.  
Jon saw her spot it and his heart dropped “She was my wife.” He stated softly and Sansa looked at him with a frown.  
“Was?” her voice was quiet and she walked closer to Jon.  
“Aye, I met her at college, she was smarter than I, funnier than I, more outgoing than I and everyone loved her, we was together through college and onto doing my PhD she told me she was pregnant, neither of us was expecting her but we didn’t want to get rid of her so she gave birth to Katie Targaryen six years ago now.” His voice was quiet and soft and his eyes far away. “So when she gave birth we married, they were all I wanted in my life. But god seemed to have other plans. They both died in a car crash, I survived and they died.”  
Sansa took his hand in hers softly and kissed the back of it “I’m sorry” her eyes where filled with tears.  
Jon smiled sadly “Don’t be. I’m sorry I shouldn’t be telling you this when it’s our first date. I bet you think I am a weirdo”  
Sansa laughed and shook her head “Jon, you have put up with my problems this past couple of weeks”  
Jon laughed and nodded “I should check on food, feel free to wonder though” he smiled and went to the kitchen.  
Sansa looked at the photo and saw two wedding rings tied to a piece of string and she smiled before getting an idea. She took a picture on her phone and then continued looking around, she walked back downstairs to see a huge white dog looking up at her, usually she wouldn’t scream but the red gleaming eyes swept her of her feet.  
Jon ran out and saw Sansa looking at Ghost and laughed “Ghost to me.”  
Sansa looked at Jon “As beautiful as he is, those eyes are… something else!”  
Jon nodded and scratched Ghost’s ears “He is a softy”  
Sansa smiled and slowly held her hand out to stroke the beast and Jon watched as Ghost snuggled into her legs.  
“Food is nearly ready.” He stated and led her through to the kitchen. He put the paella in the middle of the table and poured some wine for them before sitting opposite her.  
They spent dinner talking about everything, their childhoods, families, "I can't believe you are a Targaryen." Sansa stated and Jon laughed. "Well I am" "Why don't you have it as your name?" she wondered out loud and Jon shook his head. "I am part of the richest and most powerful family in the country, people know I'm a Targaryen suddenly they want to be my friend. Well I decided Snow was easier to go with after that." Sansa nodded in understanding, she didn't blame him the Targaryen family was the most powerful, yet most charitable family in the country, with half of their yearly revenue going to various hospitals and charities they didn't ask for shares or any recognition neither. They soon started talking about the different jobs and anything else they could possibly think of. Food had been finished and one bottle of wine turned into two, they were now sat with their hands intertwined and Jon had moved from sitting opposite her to sitting next to her, their faces where closer as they continued to speak and laugh with each other.  
“So what do you do?” Jon asked realising he didn’t know much about her.  
Sansa smiled “I’m an animation artist, I’ve just got my first job in the studios near by.”  
Jon rose his eyebrows “That’s really cool. What kind of animation do you do?”  
“I’m actually working with Disney.” She grinned and Jon smiled.  
“For your first job too?” Sansa nodded “That is impressive, could I see your work sometime?”  
Sansa beamed at his interest “Of course.”  
Jon looked at the time and saw it was nearing midnight. “Do you want to stay? I’d drive you but I’m a little tipsy.”  
Sansa nodded “Sure.” She smiled as he stood up they had already cleaned the pots up and he lead her upstairs into the guest room. He kissed her cheek softly “Goodnight Jon.” She whispered and he smiled.  
“Good night beautiful.” He walked out of the room and to his, getting ready for bed he sighed and looked at the photo next to his bed “Do you hate me?” he whispered. He hadn’t felt this way since meting her all those years back. Somehow he felt her calming presence and a flood of relief as though she was telling him to move on.  
He lay back on his bed and his mind couldn’t get off the beautiful red head in the guest rooms. He groaned and got up storming his way through the pent house and knocking on the door, once she opened the door before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers. She felt the need in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck he continued to kiss her his hands soft on her waist he let them travel behind her knees and he lifted her with ease, wrapping her legs around his waist he placed her on the bed not breaking the kiss. He pulled away kissing down her neck “do you still need a full check up Miss Stark?” he muttered against her skin on her chest.  
Sansa blushed and nodded “Yes Doctor Snow”  
Jon smirked and pulled away unbuttoning her top; he saw a few scars and busied himself with kissing each of them. She sat up slightly to remove the shirt and then her bra. Jon stared at her in amazement her skin was soft and stomach was toned and tight he looked at her breast and put his hand on her stomach pushing her into the bed softly and he kissed her lips again taking a nipple into his hand he teased it with his fingers causing her to moan. Jon never enjoyed hearing a sound so much as he took the other nipple into his mouth and softly bit it. Her moans where making him rock hard as he kissed down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans, looking up at her for permission. She gave a slight nod and he pulled her jeans down her legs along with her underwear and moaned to himself at the sight of her “You are so beautiful.” He mumbled and he slowly parted her legs lifting them both over his shoulder he kissed from her ankle down the inside of her thigh completely ignoring her cunt he kissed back down the other leg before kissing her sensitive spot he gave her a long lick and felt her hands go to his hair gripping tightly and he flicked her clit with his tongue and he slowly stuck a finger into her entrance as she screamed softly. His tongue was still attacking her clit as he curled his finger inside of her feeling her tighten he licked around her entrance and he felt the warm liquid pour onto his tongue as she fell back onto the pillows her legs going limp around his shoulders.  
He kissed back up her body and smiled as he hovered above her kissing her lips softly and moved next to her he pulled her close to his side and kissed her lips again sweetly.  
“Did I pass my medical?” she grinned up at him her breathing still heavy.  
Jon laughed, “Definitely, however I think there are a few things you may need help with” he winked. Sansa giggled at his attempt to wink.  
“As if you can’t wink”  
Jon pouted at her causing her to giggle even more he then grabbed her waist tickling her causing her to squeal into the pillows making him laugh as she thrashed about. “J-Jon please!” she laughed trying to push him away. Jon grabbed her wrists softly and put them above her head looking at her under him made his heart go wild. “Are you going to kiss me or just stare?”  
Jon kissed her sweetly and put on hand on her cheek as she rested hers on his back pulling him closer to her. He smiled against her lips and pulled away “we should get some sleep.” He stated adjusting himself to lying next to her and pulling her in closer to him kissing her head.  
Sansa smiled as she fell asleep her hands on Jon’s chest and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too add some Ygritte because as much as I love Jon/Sansa Ygritte was his first love!


	3. 3

Sansa woke up the next morning confused as to where she was, and why she was naked; as memories came flooding she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment when she remembered what he did with his tongue she covered her eyes. She turned her head noticing the bed was empty and frowned before smelling an amazing scent coming from the kitchen. She stood up wrapping the bed sheets around her and wandered down the stairs seeing Jon in the kitchen with a tray and two plates on it with Bacon, Sausages and Egg and a coffee with two glasses of orange juice. He turned around seeing her stood there and smiled, “Go back to bed, I’ll bring this up in a couple of minutes.” He walked to her giving her a soft kiss and she blushed going back to bed.  
True to his word Jon had come into the bedroom with a tray filled with stuff in his hands. “Good Morning!” he greeted and Sansa smiled sitting up.  
“Good morning, it smells amazing.” She stated as Jon laid the tray on a bed table, which he pulled across her laps.  
“Thank you.” He kissed her cheeks softly and they dug in with slight conversation.  
“Do you have work today?” Jon asked her and she shook her head. “Do you fancy a walk around the city?”  
Sansa smiled “Sure, I’ll need to pop home to change so if you want we can meet at 12?” she suggested and it was Jon’s turn to nod. After they finished eating Jon placed the table elsewhere before pushing her back down to the bed and kissing her making Sansa’s heart pound a mile a minute. “We will never get out if you keep kissing me!” she exclaimed against his lips.  
Jon grunted as he kissed her jaw and down her neck “I don’t care.”  
Sansa laughed “Jon!” she soon let out a small moan as he nibbled her sweet spot, he hands on his hard chest.  
“Yes?” he pulled away grinning at her his curls falling down his face, she reached up to tuck them behind his ear.  
“Let’s go out, I’m sure we can continue this another time.” She kissed his lips softly “Besides, I liked that thing you did with your tongue.” She smirked.  
Jon laughed, “Well I will be sure to do it again-“ he kissed her neck softly “-And again-“ kiss “-And again.”  
Sansa blushed at the thought of that and pushed him off her “Well as amazing as that sounds we should get going.”  
Jon groaned and watched as she stood up, she was still naked and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam her body, he toned back and her pert bum made him twitch slightly and he stood up with her getting ready himself. “Let me drive you.” He smiled and she nodded.  
“Okay.”  
Driving to her place she invited him in opening the mail box first and led him upstairs where her flat was a lot smaller than his, but still extremely tidy. She opened a letter and frowned reading it.  
She looked at Jon with tears in her eyes “They’ve dropped the case.” She muttered and Jon’s eyes widened.  
“What?” he took the letter from her reading it.  
“Dear Miss Stark,  
Due to lack of evidence and witnesses we have decided to drop the case between yourself and Joffrey Baratheon.”  
His eyes widened with fury and looked at her “I’ll see what I can do.” He mumbled and she nodded walking into her room and screamed. Someone had completely trashed it, spay painting it with words like ‘Slag’ and ‘Whore’ written all over it. Jon followed her and she was going through her drawers. “They’ve stolen my money!” she cried and looked into her jewellery box “And my jewels!” she fell to the floor and sobbed her shoulders shaking and Jon pulled her tight to his chest trying to calm her.  
“Pack your things, we will ring the police and you can stay with me.” He whispered and she shook her head.  
“I can’t, I can’t afford to pay half the bills on a place like that!” she sobbed grabbing his shirt and he smiled against her hair.  
“I can’t, my family pays for it, my father bought it my aunt but she never uses it so they gave it to me, I just pay electricity and gas, which is affordable!” she looked up and him and he wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come on sweet girl, you pack I’ll ring the police.” he got up and went straight to his phone, anger was coursing through him.  
“Hi Aegon, look I need you to come to New York”  
“Why?” his brother answered him.  
“Because I need you to look into something I don’t trust the cops to, and considering you’re a private investigator…”  
He heard his brother laugh, “I’ll try to get down tonight… pick me up from the airport and I’m taking the guest room… you can also take me for some food”  
“Deal… let me know when your flight is.” He turned and saw Sansa there with a bag in her hands, he opened his arm for her to come close to him and he kissed her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“Ok, I’ll get dad’s jet to fly me over.” His brother spoke and Jon nodded.  
“Good, thanks again Aegon.”  
“Any time, see you tonight.” He put the phone in his pocket and wrapped his other arm around Sansa.  
“My brother is coming over, he is an investigator and the only person I’d trust now.” He mumbled and Sansa gulped.  
“Jon they’re expensive!” her eyes widened at the thought of the bill and Jon shook his head.  
“He’s my brother, he owes me a favour and he will do this, I just have to let him stay with me and feed him… so I hope you don’t mind sharing my room.”  
Sansa smiled sadly and him “I don’t want to rely on you.”  
Jon laughed, “You’re not, I’m doing this because there’s something awfully fishy about this whole thing, and this is criminal damage, so you will stay with me and I will help you out.”  
Sansa just nodded and he led her out the house and to his car. He saw a note planed on his windshield. “Nothing can stop us Targaryen.” Was written and Jon shook his head he quickly checked around his car to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with before he drove them to his house.  
They got inside and he sighed knowing he would have to remove Ygritte’s clothing from the wardrobe. He bit his lip and Sansa stood next to him and rest a hand on his arm. “I can keep my thing in the bag.” She suggested and Jon shook his head.  
“No, I need to do this, it will help me.” He mumbled and got out a suitcase slowly placing the clothing in there a tear fell from his eye and Sansa gulped reaching out to wipe it away. Once everything was away Sansa unpacked her bag and Jon got a call from his brother.  
“Ok, he’s here I’ll just go pick him up and tonight we will go for food?” he suggested and Sansa nodded. “You get comfortable, this is your home for however long you need it to be.” He kissed her had before leaving and Sansa sat on the bed and pulled out her sketchbook, she had noticed there was no other photo’s of his wife and daughter around and she stared at the one next to his bed before sketching out the picture, she saw it was half an hour since Jon left and she got up and showered his bathroom was huge, she blushed at the sight of the Jacuzzi bath and imagined Jon lying in it after a long day at work. She quickly showered and got into jeans and a t-shirt drying her hair. She heard the door downstairs open and she bit her lip at the thought of meeting Jon’s brother, she walked downstairs nervously and saw Jon talking to someone with white hair tied back into a bun. He noticed her and smiled.  
“Sansa, this is my brother Aegon.” He turned around and nearly took Sansa’s breath away, he was a lighter version of Jon and she smiled shaking his hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” He smiled his voice was just as smooth as his brothers.  
“You too, thank you for helping.”  
Aegon grinned “Anything for my baby brother.” Sansa saw Jon roll his eyes. “Before we go out, shall we discuss what has happened?” he suggested and Sansa nodded.  
“I’ll go shower.” Jon announced and kissed Sansa’s hair “We will fix this.” He grabbed a bag he brought in and went up to the master room.  
“Shall we?” Aegon pulled out a notepad and they both sat down at a table. Sansa told him everything and he wrote everything down. “I’ll need your key to inspect your flat with tomorrow.” He stated and she nodded. The conversation turned to a lighter one. “You was his patient?” he asked and Sansa nodded a small blush creeping onto her face. “He hasn’t introduced us to anyone since Ygritte.” He said sadly and Sansa frowned. “You know of her right?” he asked not wanting his brother to get into trouble.  
“Yes, he told me,” she said softly.  
Aegon smiled “He didn’t grieve after they left him. He went on pretending nothing happened, he had a brave face, he’s always been like that, but it didn’t stop us from worrying. You must be something if you managed to turn his head.”  
Sansa smiled “I doubt it” she thought to when he was moving things for Sansa and how he looked broken.  
“It will have been two years next week.” Aegon whispered, “It’s the anniversaries that get him, the important days, but he hasn’t gone to see their graves for what I know.” Sansa didn’t know what to say, a part of her wanted to hug Jon tightly and the other part wanted to help him. “If he turns into a sudden alcoholic don’t be alarmed.”  
Sansa smiled sadly “I wont be. I’ll be there for him as he has for me.”  
Jon came downstairs in a suit and Sansa frowned “Wait where are we eating?”  
Aegon smiled at her face. “Eleven Madison Park.”  
Sansa’s eyes widened “Isn’t that one of the most expensive restaurants in New York?”  
Aegon nodded “And the most delicious!”  
Sansa shook her head “I don’t have clothing for a place like that.” She looked at Jon who smiled.  
“Go look upstairs, I want no complaints.” She frowned at him and walked past him.  
Aegon smiled at his brother. “She seems nice.” Jon nodded “Reckon anything will happen?” he pushed knowing his brother wont answer unless asked bluntly.  
“I hope so.” He mumbled pouring himself and his brother a whiskey.

Sansa walked into the room and her eyes widened, there was a Targaryen limited dress on the bed laid out for her along with some small heels. She turned on her heels and ran downstairs looking at Jon. “Ok number 1, why on earth is there a dress from the best designer in the world on the bed? Number 2, I didn’t mention the shoes! And 3… how on earth do you know my size?”  
Jon looked at her amused and Aegon snickered “Number 1, that is a new design by my aunt, Number 2, as are the shoes. And 3… I did help you unpack.”  
Sansa glared at him “Jon, you have done way too much for me! I can’t accept a dress of that price!”  
“Well it is a good job I don’t pay anything on it, now go get dressed cause Aegon get’s annoying when he’s hungry!” he grinned and Sansa glared defeated.  
“Fine. But I am not happy about this.” She pouted playfully and Jon laughed at her before she disappeared. She stared at the dress, it was a beautiful burgundy colour with a large red sleeve going over the shoulder, she got into it and placed the black shoes on making sure her foot was comfortable. She did her make up smoky and her hair was in a messy bun which looked classy. She grabbed her black clutch bag and walked down to the kitchen, Jon had his back to her but Aegon grinned at her causing Jon to turn and his eyes widened.  
“You look beautiful.” He stated causing the red head to blush and look down.  
“We all look beautiful, now let’s go.” They made their way down to the ground floor where there was a car waiting and Sansa glanced at Jon uncomfortably, he took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
Getting to the restaurant Jon helped Sansa sit down and kissed her head making her blush at the affection he showed her. Although Sansa’s family was well off they never went to meals like this, Ned and Catelyn where intent on keeping their children down to earth.  
Half way through their meal a woman approached their table. “Well well, Sansa Stark.” Sansa’s face went from being full of laughter to straight. She turned to see Joffrey’s mother looking down smugly at her. “I’m surprised to see you out. See we are celebrating Joffrey’s release.”  
Sansa felt Jon’s hand in hers and she shrugged “That’s nice Cersei.” She stated simply trying not to show the woman she was bothered.  
“It’s nice to see you’ve moved on, I always knew you are a wanton.” Sansa bit her tongue and took in a deep breath before she could say anything Aegon stood up.  
“Mrs Baratheon, Aegon Targaryen.” He held his hand out for her to shake before leaning into her, “Enjoy having your son around, soon he will be locked away and he won’t have mummy to protect him.”  
Cersei had a threatened look in her eye but quickly got rid of it. “That day will never come.” She sneered before glaring at Sansa and storming off. Aegon sat back down and grinned.  
“Let’s leave here.” and before he walked to the door he went to the manager.  
Sansa frowned “What is he doing?”  
Jon sighed, “He is Aegon Targaryen, he does anything he wants, he isn’t really spoilt or stuck up but when he wants to he can screw people over.”  
Not a minute later the Baratheon’s where escorted out of the building and Aegon grinned walking over “So there a nice wine bar near by.”  
Sansa looked at him gobsmacked, how powerful was this man? How powerful was Jon? She thought to herself and Jon took her hand in his looking concerned at her thoughtful face.  
They went to the wine bar and all three of them forgot the night drinking and laughing, swapping stories. Once they got back Aegon went straight to bed and Jon went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of champagne, she knew that wouldn’t be cheap neither he got two glasses and took the hand in his leading her upstairs.  
“Why do we need champagne?” she asked confused and Jon shrugged.  
“Because tonight you saw just how powerful he is, he will take down Joffrey.” He pulled her into the room and placed the champagne down next to his bed.  
“Can you unzip me?” she asked shyly and Jon nodded walking to her he softly lay kisses on her bare skin and he slowly undid her dress his fingers tracing the soft skin on her back. He moved the sleeve off her shoulder and the dress fell into a pile on the floor. He reached up and removed the clips from her hair and his breath got caught as it cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. She turned in his arms and he put his hand under her chin kissing her sweetly. She rest a hand on his chest and brought it up his shoulders removing his jacket and letting it fall and she started undoing his shirt buttons her hand tracing his skin as his did hers. When they where both just in their underwear he lay her down on the bed his lips not leaving hers only to kiss down her neck she lifted her back up for him to undo her bra her body in bliss at the feeling of his soft kisses and touches.  
“You are the most beautiful woman on this planet.” He mumbled against her skin.  
He slid a hand to her underwear and looked up asking for permission, she gave him a small nod and he removed them his lips back on hers and his hand toying with her sensitive clit groaning against her lips at how wet she was. He nearly lost it when he felt her hands go beneath his boxers and grabbing him, he removed the intruding clothing and kissed her a little harder. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispered not wanting to push her.  
“Yes.” She whispered back and he leant over to get a box out of his drawer. “No need, I’m on the pill.” He looked at her and nodded “And I am also clean.” He laughed softly and kissed her again entering her slowly as she moaned into his shoulder. She was tight, Jon could’ve exploded right there but he carried on kissing her shoulder his thrusts slowly speeding up as she moaned more into his skin, biting him and her nails in his back. He lifted up so he could see her face as he continued his actions he felt her tighten slowly around him and her head fell back.  
“Oh Jon.” She mumbled as she clenched down around him it made him explode too with a groan he fell on top of her panting away. “So that’s what it feels like.” She mumbled and Jon looked at her flustered face.  
“W-wait you’ve never?” he asked confused and she blushed.  
“Only during foreplay but then I have to do it myself.”  
Jon’s jaw dropped and Sansa giggled “Well, I feel honoured.”  
“Let’s not get cocky yeah?” she curled into his chest with her head above his heartbeat, goosebumps appearing on her skin from where his fingers ran over. She slowly drifted off next to him and he looked at the photo of Ygritte and his daughter. ‘I hope you don’t hate me, I shouldn’t be falling in love.’ He thought to himself. He soon fell asleep feeling both regret and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally know nothing about courts or how things are handled, so any information that may seem wrong please remember it is fiction and anything can happen! for example...(Spoiler) Jon died then came back to life by a red witch who takes a necklace off and turns into a very old lady!


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed Aegon work tirelessly on Sansa’s apartment for evidence and he found more and more. Sansa noticed Jon’s behaviour change slightly as the day of Ygritte’s and Katie’s death anniversary came closer, when he finished work he would drown a bottle of whiskey and fall asleep. Sansa stayed awake to make sure he didn’t need her and she worked on the sketch. 

The day before was the worst, Aegon was slowly getting tired of Jon’s attitude and Sansa tried to keep the peace between the brothers. Aegon understood, well he tried too but when Jon ignored Sansa who was tired from her own job and trying to sort out her apartment he felt his patience run thin.  
“He needs to talk to you!” he stressed before Jon got home from work and Sansa sighed running her hands through her hair.  
“He just needs to get this week through with, honestly I have gone through worse, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” She tried to reason, she was getting exhausted, she spent the day in meetings with Disney as they where coming up with ideas for a new princess and having little sleep on top of that was wearing her thin.  
“Sansa, just because he is going through a rough time it doesn’t mean he can carry on like this.” Aegon groaned at her and Sansa sighed for the hundredth time.  
“What can I say Aegon? Look we just need to be patient once the next few days are over with then it will all be normal. You said it yourself he shut himself away, he didn’t grieve and now he just needs people to make sure he’s safe.”  
Aegon nodded “Fine, but he best stop with the alcohol.” He hugged her as Jon walked in and stared at them. Sansa smiled and turned to him.  
“Hey!” she walked over to him and her smile fell, as his face was thunderous. “Are you ok?”  
“Oh yeah, I just love coming home from work to see you two together.” He spat and Sansa took a step back in shock.  
“Uh?” her face was confused as her eyes looked slightly hurt and scared.  
“It must be nice mustn’t it, having him here.”  
Sansa could smell the alcohol on him and sighed, “Jon, go to bed.”  
Jon glared at her and at his brother before storming past her almost knocking her over in the process. Once he got upstairs he saw her sketchpad open and the picture she had been sketching. He grabbed it in anger and stormed back to her ripping the picture out his crumbled it into a ball throwing it into her chest. Aegon stood in front of him. “Ok Jon, Stop right now.”  
Jon ignored him and looked directly at Sansa who gripped the pad and looked at him her eyes full of hurt and tears. “You stay out of my things! You don’t get yourself involved! Just because I let you stay here it doesn’t mean I want you touching my things!” he screamed and Sansa stepped back as Aegon punched his brother square in the jaw causing him to fall back. “Both of you get out.” Jon snarled and Sansa’s eyes widened. He had lost it; the alcohol and grief had warped his mind. “Id rather lose the two of you than them! Id swap you both in a second!”  
Sansa couldn’t help but feel hurt by his words, she stormed past him and up into his room grabbing her bags and throwing clothes into it. Aegon grabbed Jon by his collar and sat him down getting him a bottle of water “Me and you are going to have a brother to brother talk, only thing is I’m talking and you are going to shut the fuck up and listen.” He ordered feeling anger run through his veins. He saw Sansa appear with a bag and she threw the crumbled up picture into Jon’s face before turning on him.  
“I have done nothing but be there for you this week! I haven’t slept a wink in fear of you choking on your own sick in the night! I have tried everything! And you literally throw it in my face! I wasn’t getting involved in your stuff! I did that sketch so you could have it on your wall because you have one photo of the woman and child you love so much! You know what Jon, seeing you like this hurts but your attitude is no different than his.” She felt tears fall down her face and she stormed out leaving Jon and Aegon speechless.  
Jon had sobered up not long after and walked into his room, it felt empty, more empty than it ever has felt in his life, he sat on the bed and stared at the photo of the three of them and he knew what his wife would say to him now, he knew she would make him beg for forgiveness. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned loudly before getting into the shower his eyes tightly closed as he tried to forget what he had done. ‘Your attitude is no different than his.’ The hurt in her voice killed him, he got out of the shower and get dressed quickly running to her apartment knocking on the door. “Sansa?” he called, no answer. “Sansa, please.” A door opened and Jon turned to see a girl walk out.  
“She isn’t in there. The only time she’s been in there is when the investigation team has been in there with her.”  
Jon sighed loudly “Do you know where she will be?” he asked his eyes hopeful and she shook her head.  
“Her brother’s probably.” She said simply and Jon nodded “I don’t know where he lives I just know when her and that awful boy she was with argued he was there in minutes.”  
Jon frowned and thanked her before walking out, he closed his eyes and walked towards the church where his wife and daughter was buried, he sat in front of the gravestone with his head in his hands. He saw a bouquet of flowers and read the card. ‘I promise I will do everything to make Jon happy, I know he misses you both and I will never want to replace you.’ He saw Sansa’s name signed and he felt tears fall down his face. “I’m sorry, god knows I am an idiot. I just miss you both, and for the first time I find someone who truly makes me happy since you both left me and I push her out. I know you’re both probably kicking me right now.” He stayed there the night, needing to be as close as possible to them. Once the sun rose he woke up feeling someone shake him, he saw Aegon looking down at him.  
“Hey…” he saw the flower in his brother hands and sighed.  
“Hi… “ He sat back up and groaned in pain. “Can you imagine how much they’re shaking their heads right now?”  
Aegon laughed softly and sat next to him “Katie would have that cute unimpressed face on she use to do and Ygritte will be glaring at you.”  
Jon laughed remembering. “God I messed up.”  
His brother nodded “Just give her time, she understands, but you was a bit too much of a prick last night.”  
Jon nodded and looked at the headstone “I feel like I finally got to grieve.” He mumbled and Aegon smiled.  
“Good, now we need to get that girl back so you don’t spend the rest of your life brooding.”  
Jon laughed and stood up stretching out his limbs, he had the next three days off as he had a tendency of drinking himself into a deep sleep, he went home and saw the paper on the floor and closed his eyes trying to forget what he did. Aegon left to go the work and Jon got his phone out ringing Sansa, which went straight to voicemail.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, I know I truly and royally messed up, please meet me at the café we go to in the park at 5… I know you finish work by then, if you don’t I truly understand… I just want to make sure you’re safe.” He threw his phone onto the sofa and looked at the picture she had sketched out and smiled, she was good, really good. He bit his lip and put it in a spare frame hanging it up on a wall for him to see every day. ‘Your attitude is no different than his’ her voice ran through his head again, was he really that awful? He got cleaned up and looked at his phone with no message back from her he saw it was nearing four and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was any point in going to the park. He rubbed his sore jaw that had a bruise forming he knew he deserved worse. He set off to the park and sat down in the café where he and Sansa would often have tea and cake after work. He saw a guy come in at five, he had dark curly hair and blue eyes realisation came to his face. Sansa’s brother.  
He saw him and couldn’t miss the rage on his face “Jon Targaryen.” He simply said sitting down in front of him. His face wasn’t friendly, he looked tired and intimidating, Jon stared back at him. “I have been up with my little sister all night, she missed work today cause she hasn’t stopped blaming herself, being angry with herself… and quite frankly I am sorry to come across rude but I don’t care about who’s anniversary it is, I am sorry you lost your wife and child, however my sister has been through hell, she has been abused in more ways than one, when she finally admits it they throw it in her face, but not just them, you as well. Yes you gave her a place to stay, spoiling her and helping her with your family’s riches but talking to her like that? It doesn’t sit well with me at all. I finally got to see the girl she was and now it got pulled from under her. She came to me in tears last night. She hasn’t slept again, she passed out from exhaustion today and you know what. That is your fault.”  
Jon stared at him shocked not knowing what to say to him.  
“She will be here in ten minutes.” Robb stood up and left leaving Jon sat there with his mouth open. He ordered Sansa’s favourite passion fruit and lemon tea and lemon cakes along with an English breakfast tea and chocolate cake for himself. He saw her enter and stood up straight away seeing her face her frowned, she was pale, with dark circles under her puffy eyes. She walked towards him and sat down where her brother sat ten minutes earlier.  
“I’m sorry.” Jon started his eyes connecting with hers “I was out of order I know that, I-“ he went to continue but she held her hand up.  
“Don’t.” her voice was hard but Jon could heart the exhaustion behind it. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
Jon gulped and sighed “Please Sansa-“  
“I tried so hard, yet you threw it in my face, you reminded me of what I didn’t want or need. I get its an awful time, but I will not put up with someone else hurting me, even if it is this time of the year.”  
Jon nodded “I know that- I get that, I will do anything to make it right.”  
Sansa frowned “Anything?”  
Jon nodded and took her hand in his “Yes.”  
Sansa could see the desperation in his eyes and nodded “Then accept my help. Don’t drink.”  
“I wont.”  
“I want you to take me to the place it happened.” She said her voice softening.  
Jon gulped and nodded “Ok.”  
Sansa nodded “Now?”  
Jon nodded again and he stood up holding his hand out to her and she took it hesitantly “I want you to know, I haven’t been anywhere near it in a long time.”  
Sansa smiled softly “It’s the first place to start. I don’t want to be treading on egg shells every year.”  
Jon smiled softly “I know, ok let’s go.” He pulled her to his car and drove for what seemed an eternity to Sansa and a second to Jon. His hands where shaking against the wheel, Sansa reached out to take one in her hand calming him almost instantly.  
They drove out of New York in silence and headed north towards Vermont. It got late when Jon pulled over at a motel still tired from the night before he got a room for him and Sansa and as soon as they got to bed she crashed, he got in next to her and wrapped his arm around her tightly not wanting her to leave. He dreamt he was talking with Ygritte, it felt so real. “You need to move on Jon, I will never hate you.” Her voice was clear and Jon sat up startled and saw daylight pouring in through the window. He heard the shower stop and sighed remembering what he and Sansa was doing. She walked out in a towel and smiled softly at him. Tension was slowly lifting and Jon got up hugging her tightly.  
“Thank you for making me do this.” He whispered into her ear and she smiled kissing his cheek.  
“If you feel at any point you cant do this Jon, let me know and we will go straight back.”  
Jon nodded and smiled “I’ll just get a shower and we will continue, it’s only an hour away.”  
Sansa nodded and smiled at him as he disappeared into the bathroom. She got changed remembering the whispers in her dreams last night. ‘Thank you’ she didn’t know what it meant but she had her suspicions. She got dressed and once they had eaten they continued with their drive.  
He pulled over on the side of a quiet road and Sansa took his hand in hers “We can leave when ever you need too.”  
He kissed the back of it and got out walking across to a ditch and a tree that has sufficient damage to it. Sansa stood next to him and saw a plaque on the tree. ‘Here god claimed two angels, may they forever look down on their loved ones.’ She saw Jon lower himself into the ditch and sit down. She sat next to him and saw as tears poured down his handsome face.  
“We was driving home.” His voice broke the silence. “We came up here a lot to get away from the city, I was driving and they were chatting happily a car came onto our lane and I swerved falling into this ditch, the side they where sat on collided with that tree. We lost Ygritte straight away and I heard Katie crying, I tried so hard to calm her and she calmed down, she made it to the hospital but there she had a brain aneurism caused from the impact and died in my arms.”  
Sansa felt tears fall down her face as he spoke “I kill that man every day, he lived and they died. He was drunk. And he killed them.”  
“Jon… I am so sorry.” She put her hand in his and he pulled her to his side.  
“Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.” He kissed her softly “I want to make things better. I want to put it right I should never have gone off on you like that.”  
Sansa sighed “No but you needed too.”  
“Maybe, but it doesn’t mean you should take the brunt of it,” He looked her in the eyes and smiled sadly “I want to prove I am nothing like him.”  
Sansa’s ever widened “Jon, you aren’t like him, you’re a million times the man he can only dream of being. I shouldn’t have said that and I am sorry.”  
Jon smiled at her and kissed her. “I shouldn’t have gone off the rails like that, I was just confused with my feelings and everything else.”  
She looked at him curiously “What feelings?”  
Jon shook his head “I am falling in love with you. I wake up and I feel so happy when you’re lying there peacefully, like everything has just slipped into place.” He looked into Sansa’s eyes to see them widen and a blush crawl up her cheeks. She didn’t say anything for a minute as she was trying to comprehend what he was saying. Jon sighed and shook his head “I’m sorry-“ before he could talk she planted a soft kiss of his lips.  
“I feel the same.” She whispered and Jon’s face lit up with a smile and he took her hand in his. “Shall we head back?”  
Jon nodded and she stood up holding her hand out to him, which he took, and they headed back to the car, Jon feeling a huge weight lifted from his chest.  
“Let’s get this crap with the Baratheon’s sorted out shall we?” Sansa smiled at his words and nodded. “We will get you justice. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A MASTERS STUDENT!!!!  
> So I apologise for any late updates or if I forget about anything! I hope you like this chapter as I wanted it to be a bit Jon centric, I didn't want Sansa to just have problems and I didn't want it seem like Jon was over losing his family!


	5. Chapter 5

5…  
Once they got back Aegon was sat at the table with his head in his hands a bunch of papers surrounding him. He looked at them both and gave them a wary smile. Jon tensed up “What’s wrong?” he asked carefully.

Aegon sighed “Well the police won’t investigate, the Baratheon’s have too much power over them…” 

Sansa frowned at this and waited for him to carry on. “… Basically, we have been told to stop the investigation or we could be charged for harassment.” 

Jon’s hand tightened around Sansa’s who went pale. “But the evidence is right there!” she stressed. “We have it all!” 

Aegon nodded “I know. I’m going to have to ring father. Maybe he can help. I know you didn’t want him involved Jon but if you want to get this fucker behind bars then father is the best bet.” 

Jon groaned and nodded “Ok, but how do you know if that will work?” 

Aegon looked at him as though he was stupid, “Jon… Father is possibly the most powerful man in the country, more powerful than the president in some ways. If he says jump they all ask how high. He will be good to have on side.” 

Jon nodded at his brother agreeing with him and Sansa frowned “We are going to just put Sansa’s things away, if you want to call him then go ahead.” He mumbled and Sansa followed him through his apartment and into his room.

“Out of curiosity, why don’t you want your father involved?” she asked softly and Jon smiled at her.

“Because the last time I tried to help someone that he didn’t know they robbed his account, luckily he got his money back but now he is just a bit odd with people. Don’t take it personally.” 

Sansa nodded understanding “I don’t, I think he has a right to be wary about that.” She sighed softly “I didn’t want this to happen Jon, I’m sorry.”

Jon walked to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, he needs to be behind bars, and I will do anything to put him there.” 

“I just don’t want it to seem like I’m using you is all…” she sighed and Jon grinned.

“Oh it’s obvious you are.” He winked at her and she slapped his shoulder softly. 

“Stupid… do I have to get my brother back here?” she giggled.

Jon laughed and kissed her head “I think he scared me enough in fairness. But I understand why, you’re too beautiful to be hurt.” He kissed her softly and she sighed melting into his kiss. 

The next morning Sansa was nervous when she finished work she was to meet Jon’s father Rhaegar Targaryen and that was a daunting task in itself. 

“What if he hates me?” she groaned at lunch to her friend Margeary who laughed at her.

“Sansa, no one can hate you! That’s the thing! Remember when you started here and I tried to? Yeah that turned out well!” she shoved her playfully causing the red head to laugh.

“No… you just saw my brother and then decided that if you were nice you would’ve had a chance!” 

Margeary shrugged grinning “Meh, still best friends now!” 

Sansa shook her head at her and a message came through to her phone.  
“My father just arrived! I’ve explained to him the situation, you may be in luck, just bring your smile and you’ll win him over.” She blushed at the message from Jon and Margeary sighed.

“Why can’t he have a single brother?” she whinged and Sansa laughed.

“Get over it! You’re practically dating my brother!” 

Margeary grinned “No, he’s just good with his mouth.” 

Sansa looked at her disgusted. “I just don’t need to hear that.” She got up with her laughing and they went back to work. 

Sansa pulled up at Jon’s building and bit her lip softly smiling at the doorman and she went up to his apartment her eyes on the two security guards at the door. She knocked on the door and Jon answered and smiled at her, kissing her softly before entering.  
Sansa’s eyes widened at the man in front of her. Rhaegar stood up looking at her with a pretty brunette woman next to him, eyeing her curiously. “Father, Mother, this is Sansa Stark, Sansa this is my Mother and Father.” 

Sansa smiled at them and shook their hands. “It’s lovely to meet you both, Thank you for being here.” 

Rhaegar’s face went from curiosity to a smile once she spoke. “It’s lovely to meet you to Miss Stark, I am sorry it is on these terms.” 

Sansa couldn’t help but see the similarities between father and sons, Rheagar and Aegon were identical, and Jon just looked like him with darker features that she could tell he got from his mother who was smiling softly at her. “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Stark, Jon has spoken very highly of you.” 

Sansa blushed softly and smiled “I’m sure he has been exaggerating.”  
Both his parents smiled at her as Jon sat down with her taking his hand in hers. Aegon walked in and sat next to them. “So we know what has happened and we know why the police aren’t getting involved.” Rhaegar spoke first and Sansa raised and eyebrow at how quickly he found things out. “Don’t be shocked I am in charge of every bank here in the USA, it isn’t hard to search some transactions.” He grinned at her and Sansa nodded. “The Baratheon’s have transferred 2.5million dollars into the chief’s pocket. Now obviously these aren’t claims we can just throw out there as it is illegal to share such information, no matter what the situation is… So we are going to take him to custody first. Petyr Baelish has been found to be in a deal with human trafficking-“ 

Sansa couldn’t help but burst, “WHAT? He is the chief of the NYPD! How could anyone not know that is happening? He is supposed to be protecting everyone not selling innocent people off to a life of imprisonment!” she felt Jon take her hand and kiss the back of it. Rhaegar nodded.

“I agree, however it is a very corrupt world out there; my wife has stepped up to be your lawyer.”  
Sansa had heard of Lyanna Targaryen, a beauty to look at but a fierce woman when it came to justice, she is one of the best lawyers in the world, with her humble beginnings she had seen her family get killed in a house robbery and worked to get justice for them, having an education in the best schools on a scholarship programme. “I will get you the justice. I know what is happening seems unjust and it is wrong, you don’t deserve this or anything that boy had done to you.” She reached for the young girls hand and squeezed it softly. 

After more talk of the Baratheon’s and courts Aegon had suggested going out and eating, inviting the Stark’s, Sansa had blushed the though of her unruly sibling around the Targaryen’s but still she rang her mother who said they will be at the restaurant. She heard Arya in the background refusing the dress up, Sansa dressed into a black dress which she bought over a year ago but was forbidden to wear by Jeoffrey, she put on the black heels Jon bought her and did her hair up. She heard a knock at the bedroom door and shouted for them to come in, Lyanna walked in and Sansa smiled shyly at her as the older lady took her in, Sansa saw her eyes drift toward the photo next to the bed and smiled softly. “I just want to say thank you, Aegon told me what happened the other night and I want to thank you for your patience.” 

Sansa blushed softly. “It was nothing, honestly, I’m sure Jon would do the same for me. Well he already has, and more so there’s no need to thank me.” 

Lyanna smiled and took her hands in hers “I never thought he would meet someone as amazing as her, or as real, she was a feisty one, she always put him in his place. As a lawyer I have learnt how to read people like the books I studied all those years, you are an amazing girl.”

Sansa’s blush deepened “Thank you.” She whispered.

Lyanna smiled and looked at her. “And you look absolutely stunning.” 

Sansa giggled and heard Aegon shout their car was here. They both walked to the entrance and Jon’s eyes swallowed Sansa whole. “You look absolutely beautiful.”  
“Oh here we go…” they heard Aegon mumble and Sansa giggled at him as they walked out. 

They got to the restaurant and Sansa smiled seeing her family. She hugged her father tightly “You look radiant princess.” He mumbled kissing her head once they pulled away she hugged her mother and siblings and introduced them to Jon’s family who was grinning at them all. 

Sansa kissed Bran’s head and wheeled him inside as he told her about his first year of college.

“I got a first in this semester.” He grinned when she sat down next to him. Rickon sat next to her and looked simply at Jon who sat next to him with Robb on his other side.

Rhaegar smiled at Bran “What is it you study?” 

Bran smiled “Physics at MIT” 

Rhaegar’s eyes widened “A smart one then.”

Bran shrugged “I try. Nothing compared to Sansa, she was the brightest student in the state!” he boasted with pride. Sansa laughed at him and shook her head.

“And now you do animation?” Lyanna asked and Sansa nodded “A double talent, you must be very proud.” She said to Catelyn and Ned who nodded with smiles. She saw 

Arya roll her eyes and grinned, “What is it you do?”

Arya sighed, “I hated school, I am doing physical sciences.”

Sansa spoke up quickly “She also won three gold medals at the Olympics” she said with a hint of pride.

Lyanna smiled “I feel like I am at a table with the greatest people on the planet right now.”

Arya looked down blushing causing Robb to grin at her. “And you?” she asked him and Robb smiled.

“I just got out of the army ma’am. I got released early so now I am training to be a Pilot.” 

Rhaegar smiled “No man has the attitude a man from the army has, where was you based?” 

Robb gulped “Iraq sir.” 

Sansa looked at the table and Rheagar noticed he asked something that shouldn’t have been asked “I apologise if I made you uncomfortable.” 

Robb shook his head “Don’t be sir, you weren’t to know.” 

Rickon spoke up grinning “If you was wondering I want to be a guitarist.” Rickon was significantly younger than Bran; at the age of 8 he was a spitfire keeping each one of  
the Stark’s on their toes. 

Ned grinned at his youngest son “You make enough racket, you can get that one out of your head.” He winked playfully at him and Rickon sighed.

“Fine…. A drummer.” He smirked cheekily and everyone chucked at him. “I’m being serious.” 

Sansa kissed his head “I can imagine you are kid.” 

They ate dinner in comfortable chitchat with Bran talking to Rhaegar about MIT and Rickon decided to switch places with Jon. He and Sansa were talking with Robb and Aegon. 

“I must say your family has adjusted well to our crazy lot.” Arya spoke to them and Aegon grinned at her.

“You’ve not met our aunt Dany, she prepped us all for anything.” 

Jon nodded in agreement, his hand on Sansa’s knee under the table rubbing circles against the fabric of her dress.  
Once they paid Rhaegar and Lyanna invited Ned and Catelyn to a wine bar. Arya had promised to get Bran and Rickon home, Aegon and Robb had decided to go for a few drinks inviting Jon and Sansa who politely declined. With teasing coming from Aegon and “Dude that’s my sister” statements coming from Robb Jon and Sansa got a car back to his. 

Once inside Sansa sighed thankfully taking her shoes off, “I just want to get into my pyjama’s” she grumbled and Jon laughed kissing her head.

“You do that and I’ll get us a bottle of wine and we can watch a film.” He suggested and Sansa nodded. She ran to his room and opened her workbag. The fact they had the place to themselves excited her, the feeling of his hand on her knee made her shiver. She pulled out a bag she hid inside and blushed pulling out the clothing within it. She had bought a light pink and black corset with lacing going down in patterns from her breast making a V-shape down the body, she had a pair of matching black thongs and stockings, connecting them she put on the heels and went to his door. “Jon can you come here for a moment?” she shouted down her heart beating. She looked into the bathroom mirror rustling her hair up a bit and heard him enter.

“Everything ok?” he asked and she walked out slowly he looked at her and took a deep breath. “Holy…” 

Sansa blushed at his stare, she had never been looked at like this before and he made her whole body flare up. “Surprise” she grinned and Jon walked to her.

“Whatever I did I’m doing it again.” He mumbled as his hands ran down her waist.

Sansa shivered and put her hand on his chest pushing him back to the bed. “You was just perfect is all.” She mumbled before her lips connected with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, I've really struggled writing this with all my work starting... why oh why did i do a Masters?!  
> I'm not sure when i will upload next but I will try to within a couple of weeks!  
> Pinky Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse

6

The next morning Sansa woke up feeling Jon’s arms tightly around her she shifted slightly feeling his erection on her lower back she giggled quietly. She bit her lip remembering the touch of his hands on her the night before, his mouth on her body. He somehow never failed to make her feel worshipped. She moved her hips slightly hearing him moan in his sleep. 

“Mmmm, Sansa” he whispered and she giggled again reaching around she slowly wrapped her hand around his erection. Hearing him whimper in his sleep as she slowly moved her hand up and down him. She felt his fingers dig into her hips slightly as she moved faster. She stopped to turn in his arms seeing his eyes open sleepily she grinned at him.

“Morning.” She whispered grabbing hold of him again; he took her hand off him before pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her passionately, both of them not caring about their morning breath as he let his hand roam down her body and to her clit, feeling her already wet made him moan and he began to rub circles around her sensitive nub slowly entering a finger as she gasped against his lips. He continued playing with her until she was begging him and he slowly slid into her moaning as he did so. 

The feeling of him inside her made Sansa want to scream in passion, he knew where to hit and how to make her cum. He continued pumping into her and she bit onto his shoulder her nails digging into his back. “Ugh Jon!” she whimpered against his skin, feeling her body wanting to explode as he went faster and harder she knew he was on edge also and she felt his lips catch hers and he exploded into her as she squeezed around him. Causing them both to fall back onto the bed in pleasure.

Jon was lay on top of her, his body covering hers and he kissed her shoulder and neck. “I love seeing you like that.” He said breathlessly.

Sansa wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to get off her. “I love seeing you like that too.” She said against his skin.

He lifted up slightly to kiss he and he nudged her nose with his. “I love you.” He whispered gazing into her eyes.

Sansa’s smile widened and she pulled him down to kiss her. “I love you to Jon.”

Jon smiled down at her and kissed her once again. “Would you like to shower with me?”

They both walked to the bathroom to shower both of them laughing at each other and playing around as Jon kept on trying to tickle her. “Do we have to work today?” Sansa grumbled as they both got ready. She wore her skirt suit as she was in meetings that day and Jon put on his normal scrubs.

“I am afraid so, trust me there’s nothing I want more than to have you in bed all day.” He winks and Sansa giggled at him and shook her head. They both walked downstairs to see Robb passed out in last night’s clothes on the sofa. “Should we wake him?” 

Sansa looked at her brother to see his body relaxed and shook her head “If he is having a peaceful sleep then he should be left to it, you don’t mind do you?”

Jon shook his head and put a pint of water next to him “No, but he will need that when he wakes up.” He wrapped his arms around Sansa “Shall we grab breakfast? We have a hour and a half till work.” 

Sansa nodded and let him lead her out of his apartment; they chose to go to an independent coffee shop on a street corner that Jon preferred over that “Starbucks crap” as he called it. 

Once they ate Jon dropped Sansa off at work kissing her sweetly he drove to the hospital and began his day. “Dr Targaryen?” his boss walked in and Jon stood up.

“Mr Thorne.” Jon greeted the old man, he never understood how he got this job, as he was basically a creep, but Jon never complained, he carried on treating the patients and left him to his own devices as he always came across as seedy. 

“Get your things and leave. You’re fired.” He stated and Jon froze looking at him.

“Excuse me?” 

“I have reason to believe you have been drinking after work and in the hospital.” 

Jon gulped “After work yes, but that doesn’t affect anything it isn’t like I am dealing with patients!” 

“You are if you’re in the next day! Off the premises, you have ten minutes or you’ll be escorted off.” 

Jon grabbed his laptop and desk things throwing them into his bag before facing the older man. “I am the best Doctor on this ward, have fun trying to train everyone, you don’t even know what you are doing yourself.” He stormed out and threw his things into his car before getting in and hitting the wheel. He sent Sansa a text to let her know.

Sansa got out of the meeting to see her phone flashing. ‘Been fired, can I see you on lunch break?’ She felt her heart stop and looked at her schedule, she had one meeting and some drawings to do for after the weekend.  
‘WHAT? I have a meeting and I can finish and bring my work home with me. I should only be an hour or so. I hope you’re ok!’ 

Jon read the message and sighed, he nipped home and printed off some resumes to hand in neighbouring hospitals, he spoke to the manager of New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell who seemed interested in having one of the most well known doctors on his team. He promised to give him a call in the coming week. Jon drove to pick Sansa up seeing her walk out the building he smiled softly and she hugs him. 

“Are you ok?” she asks carefully and he nods.

“Yeah, it was my own stupidity, the old bastard has always hated me, seeing me as privileged scum, so I just gave him a reason to fire me I suppose. But it’s ok, I have handed some resumes out and hoping for the best.” 

Sansa reaches over and takes his hand “You’re one of the best doctors in the country, you will get rehired straight away.” 

“I hope so… or I’ll just have to be a house husband and you’ll have to go be the breadwinner.” 

Sansa laughed at him, “When I get home I will have a martini and my dinner ready? That sounds like bliss. Let’s do it.”

Jon grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head, “You sure you don’t need to be in work?” 

Sansa shook her head “I have just got to do these sketches, they’ve created a new princess and I have been asked to make her come to reality!” she told him excitedly and Jon beamed down at her seeing her happiness.

“Well done. I’m proud of you.” He opened the door to his car and got in on his side. She smiled at him as he drove. She admired him more than she admired anyone outside her family, his spirit had been broken so many times and he still managed to carry on. 

Once they got back Sansa went into the library for an hour to work and Jon saw Robb getting up and smiled at him. “How’s the head?” 

Robb looked up at him confused “How did I get here?” he mumbled holding his head in his hands.

Jon shrugged “Your guess is as good as mine. Want some food?” 

Robb nodded “Please?” he stood up and groaned walking into the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bench. “You guys are home early?” 

Jon nodded “Yep, I got fired. Sansa finished her meetings so we decided to get back.” 

“Why did you get fired?” Robb frowned.

“I was drunk the night before a shift, my own shit luck I suppose. I guess it could be worse.” 

Robb nodded and sat down drinking the fresh water Jon put in front of him. “I apologize for what my father said last night, if it brought any memories up.” 

Robb shook his head. “Don’t, he wasn’t to know anything…” he took a deep breath “When I was over there, our base was attacked. I saw every man I ever conversed with die. For some reason they wanted me and my best friend Theon to be hostages… Theon I understood. His father is a wealthy man with big influence. After two weeks of torture and starvation along with numerous threats they beheaded him, right in front of me. A nurse I fell in love with, Talisa, god she was perfect they caught her and the things they did to her will never leave my mind they shot her in the chest when they finished with her…” he wasn’t sure why he was telling him this but he needed to tell someone other than his shrink and his family. “I somehow managed to escape, that part I don’t remember but I ran into a nearby village where luckily it was taken by rebels and a family took me in, got me back to health until the military got there and brought me home… I want to be a pilot but… they wont let me fly, can’t say I blame them would you want to be on a plane with the pilot suffering PTSD?”

Jon stared at the man in front of him, an admiration built and he couldn’t help but sit in front of him and listen to what he had to say; he studied PTSD patients and Robb had a strong air about him. “Shit…” he mumbled and heard the man across from him snicker “I didn’t mean it like that I just meant… shit…” he stumbled against his words and Robb looked at him slightly amused.

“I am sorry if I came across as a cunt the other day…” 

Jon snapped out of his thoughts and rose an eyebrow at him “You’re apologizing for basically putting me straight?” 

“I meant about your family… I sometimes say things before I think…”

“Don’t we all?” Jon sighed “… Look, I don’t know if you want to but I know a therapist who works with patients with PTSD some are like you some aren’t, he speaks one-to-one with everyone and doesn’t force you to any of those groups. He is one of the best in the country, if not the world.” 

Robb shook his head “I tried everything, some days are great! Some nights are too, but when I have the bad ones they’re awful, I don’t even think of what I’m saying or doing. I didn’t know anything about Sansa until the police rang the house one-day talking about court days. No one wanted to tell me…”

Jon nodded “I hope you understand why though.” 

Robb laughed “Oh yeah, my mothers words were ‘we just got you back, we don’t need you to be swept away to some psyche ward because you killed him’” 

“If it makes you feel any better, you don’t need to have anything wrong to want to murder the little shit.” 

“Tell me about it” Robb mumbled, “My brother Bran, when he had his fall that cunt would make jokes about him, he didn’t let Sansa visit the hospital or anything.” 

Jon looked shocked at him. “What happened to him? Bran?”

“He was climbing, he loved rock climbing and would often give my mother heart attacks. They all went on a holiday and he was climbing with Arya, for the first time in his life he missed his footing and fell 50ft onto the ground, they was amazed he survived it, he was heartbroken but he soon realized with a brain like his he can do other things. Sometimes I just think god is testing our family, with Bran and what happened to myself and now Sansa is going through hell I just hope we get a break.”

Jon stared at him in shock and shook his head “I’m sure you all will, you’re a strong family and that is really important, Sansa will be fine, I promise she will never be put in harms way, I cant speak for your other siblings, I met your sister Arya once and I cannot imagine anyone trying to hurt her.” 

Robb grinned and shook his head “I’m sorry for putting all this on you-“

“Why? Sometimes talking is better than holding it in.” he interrupted and Robb nodded. “You have an amazing support system, and there are things to help you. Maybe if you changed therapists and see what different people have to offer then you will move on.” 

“Maybe-“ they where interrupted by Sansa walking in and smiling at them.

“Oh he has risen!” he joked hugging her brother “Mother wants to know if you’ll be going around for tea. She said she is making Lasagna.” 

Robb nodded and got up “Thanks for that.” He said to Jon who offered him a smile back.

“If you want, one night next week we can go for a few drinks?” Jon asked and Robb nodded.

“Sounds good, Sansa has my number so just message me when you’re free.” He hugged Sansa and left. Once he left Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa and pulled her tighter to him allowing her to rest into his chest.

“I think I know where you get your strength from.” He mumbled into her hair and he felt her kiss his chest.

“He told you then?” she asked softly and she felt Jon nod.

“I can’t imagine what it was like for your family, never mind him.” 

Sansa lifted her head to look into his eyes “It was hell, to put it simply, when we got told I felt every part of me breakdown, I was sure they would kill him. Sometimes I wished they just would so he wouldn’t be in pain. Does that make me a horrible person?” she had tears rolling down her cheeks which Jon kissed away.

“No, it makes you a strong person. You knew what was happening and you just wanted him out of pain.”

“We got videos, we saw Theon die, I only watched my brother though, I would hope he was next and I felt the worst for it but I knew once he was gone Robb would be next. But then by some miracle two weeks of hearing nothing we got a phone call saying Robb had escaped, he got to safety and I just cried.”

Jon smiled down at her and brushed his hand against her cheek “You’re so strong Sansa, I could only wish to be half as strong as you are you know?” 

Sansa shook her head and smiled “Can we do something fun?” she asked and Jon smiled at her.

“What like?” 

Sansa grinned up at him “Bake?” she flashed him a big smile and he laughed at her.

“Ok?” she cheered and kissed him before moving to the kitchen. “What are we baking?”

“Uhm... well my family is English and in England there’s a cake called Parkin cake which is traditional for this time of year its like a ginger bread cake with dark treacle it is so good! We have it in November for bonfire night!” 

Jon smiled at her happiness “Isn’t that the night when they tried to blow up parliament?” Sansa nodded. “So why is it celebrated? It was basically terrorism.”

Sansa rolled her eyes “Because… well just because… anyway… it is the nicest cake in the world so please please please?” 

“Ok, but if its not nice I want a chocolate cake with chocolate syrup.”

Sansa smirked and walked up to him putting her hand on his chest before leaning into his ear “If it’s not nice, you can have me with chocolate syrup.” She felt his fingers on her waist and heard him give a slight moan. 

“I hope you know I’m definitely not going to like it now.” His voice was husky as he kissed her neck.

“Jesus guys!” They both jumped apart with wide eyes seeing Aegon stood there looking disgusted. “Get a room.”

Jon snorted, “You live in my apartment.” Aegon shot him a playful glare and hugged Sansa.

“I heard cake and had to come down.” He said pulling away and Sansa nodded.

“Sansa wants to make Parkin cake.” Jon informed him.

Aegon nodded “Isn’t that from North England?” 

Sansa smiled “Traditionally yes. Now if you boys don’t mind I am going to get the ingredients.”

When she returned Aegon had left with Rhaegar and Jon was cleaning the kitchen preparing for their baking. Sansa laughed at his lack of baking skills and she could see the disappointment in his eyes when he admitted he loved the cake… that much he had more than half a batch. Sansa fell on the sofa next to him and smiled “I take it you like the cake.”

Jon grunted “I can think of something that’ll taste better though.” With ease he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his room with her laughing and calling his name. He gently laid her on the bed and grinned down at her pulling the chocolate syrup he put in his pocket out. 

“No! I was lying!” she giggled grabbing his arm making him laugh at her.

“Oh really?” his eyes glistened mischievously and she nodded laughing. He opened the lid and she knocked his arm causing him to get it all over his face. “Oh not you are in for it!” 

“JON!” Sansa squealed laughing as he wiped his face all over hers and she tried to fight him gasping for air as she was laughing too much. He took her face in his hands and kissed around where he just smeared the chocolate giving he a long lick she pushed him playfully “You’re worse than your dog!” she laughed and Jon grinned down at her looking ten years younger with his smile. They where interrupted by knocking on Jon’s door and Jon groaned.

“Come in?” he got up off Sansa who wiped her cheek and his mother walked in looking at them both with amusement but something else in her eyes.

“We got a date for court.” She said and Sansa jumped up straightening herself. 

“Really?” her smile got wider and she hugged Lyanna. “When?” 

Lyanna smiled and wrapped her arms around the young girl. “In two months. You will finally get justice but I need to know everything, from start to finish.” 

Sansa’s smiled faltered a little and she nodded “Ok, now?” 

Lyanna nodded “If you can, I know I am interrupting.” 

“No, you wasn’t Jon was just being annoying.” Sansa grinned hearing Jon mumble. Lyanna laughed and shook her head remembering a time when her and Rhaegar were like that.

“Ok shall we then?” she left the room and Sansa followed her with Jon not far behind. “Oh Parkin cake” Lyanna grinned picking some up “I love this stuff! Jon put kettle on while I set up.” 

Sansa gave Jon another grin and sat down at the table. Lyanna set a recorder up and her notepad “Ok, so I need to know everything, I know it can be awkward or upsetting but the more I know the better the chance he goes behind bars.” 

“Ok.” Sansa took in a deep breath and her mind was wondering where to begin, four years of abuse was a long time. 

“Ready?” Lyanna asked and Sansa nodded. “Ok when you are, start from the beginning.” 

Sansa bit her lip and nodded “We met when I just finished college, I was 23 and at first it was charming, as a girl I had silly dreams of guys who took me on expensive dates and where willing to give me the world. Selfish now I think back. But that’s how it was and we met through a friend and he ticked all those boxes for about three months, then he moved into my place with me and at first it stayed the same. Then once I found out he was sleeping with someone and I told him to leave… he begged me and I let him stay, after that he would say things like ‘I only slept with that girl cause you are frigid’ or ‘You are too fat, that’s why I cheated on you.’ For me I felt at first I had the strength to argue back but I didn’t so I let him continue and the more he did it the more it killed me, I started purging after meals, I was scared if I didn’t I’d be alone.” She caught Jon’s eye in the doorway and he smiled softly at her giving her the strength she needed. “It was all verbal at first, when my brother Robb got held hostage that’s when he realized I couldn’t fight back, I didn’t have it in my I was so scared, he started smacking me when I cried and told me to stop being a baby. When I tried to leave he grabbed me by my hair and locked me in my room. I had a dog, a husky called Lady, one day he was hitting me and she attacked him. The police didn’t need a reason to kill her. I found out he was sleeping around and he got a girl pregnant, he then became obsessive, he wouldn’t let me see anyone. When my brother Bran-“ she stopped for a second to wipe her eyes shaking she drank some tea to calm her nerves and Jon sat next to her taking her hand in his. She closed her eyes for a second and took in a deep breath and continued. “When my brother Bran had his fall he refused to let me see him. He took my keys and my phone anything I could use to communicate with and hid them. After a month of not seeing my brother I managed to get out and run to my family, I was allowed to go round sometimes but he had to be there. This time I managed to run and he found me running down the stairs that’s when he grabbed me and pushed me, he left me to die and a neighbor found me and took me to the hospital.” 

Lyanna looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. “Has he been in contact since?”

Sansa shook her head “No, I changed my email, deleted Facebook, changed my sim card everything. I saws them when I was with Jon and Aegon for a meal and his mother approached me but I ignored her.” 

“Ok, do you have any medical history I can look into?” 

“Yes my x-ray and I didn’t go to the hospital but I have scars.”

“Could I see them please? I’ll need to take photo’s if you don’t mind”

Sansa shook her head “I don’t mind.” Her voice got small and she stood up shaking she took her jacket off and her tank top leaving her in her bra. Lyanna’s eyes widened and filled with tears. Jon looked at her and she smiled at him sadly. 

“If you can will you describe them? How they happened?” 

Sansa nodded and pointed to ones on her chest which where circle “The ones on my chest are cigarette burns I got those every day for no reason” She then pointed at her rib cages where there was little paper thin scars “The ones on my ribs are from razor blade, I got those if I didn’t make his tea.” She pointed to her arms where there was scars in the shape of finger nails “When he gripped me too hard when he was raping me…” her voice shook and Jon felt like he needed to wrap her in his arms after he killed the bastard. She slowly removed her jeans where there were more scars; they looked faint against her pale skin. “The ones on my legs are from then he would just throw me around”

Lyanna bit her tongue and Jon could see the anger in his mother’s eyes. “Ok, I have them all I think, I will get the things together and it will all be brought up in court.” She turned her speaker off and Sansa got her clothes back on she wrapped her into a hug and kissed her head. “You are so brave.” She whispered and pulled away with a watery smile. She turned to Jon and kissed his cheek, “You take good care of her son.” 

Jon smiled at his mother “I will do.” He showed her to the door and kissed her cheek before closing it behind him. He saw Sansa wrap her arms around herself and she looked so small to him. He walked to her and pulled her arms apart before pulling her gently into him letting her rest her head against his chest. “You are so brave.” He whispered into her hair holding her tightly he didn’t want to let her go. 

 

Sansa lifted her head up and smiled softly before kissing him, savoring the touch of his lips, how they felt rough yet soft against her own, how he always moved his hands to her hips his thumbs drawing circles against her waist. “I want you to move in with me, fully.” He whispered against her lips and she pulled away softly.

“You sure?” her voice was soft and he nodded “Ok.” As soon as she said it he pulled her back to his lips she could feel his smile against hers and his arms wrapping around her legs to pick her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he walked to their room his lips never left hers but he knew where he was going. Jon always knew what to do; he is always so smooth. She thought to herself completely trusting him as he lay her down on the bed. He pulled away and looked down at her breathless.

“God you are so beautiful, I’m going to tell you that every day for the rest of my life.” He whispered his face inches above hers. Her smile made his stomach flip no matter when she did, the look in her blue eyes as she stared into his gray ones. “I love you Sansa Stark.” He leant down and kissed her again feeling her hands on his chest he pulled away and sat up so he was straddling her and removed his top she ran her hands down his chest over his abs and one left above his heart feeling it beat fast. “You always make my heart race you know,” he whispered and Sansa blushed softly.

She took his hand and ran it under her top to where her heart was pounding too “Like wise.” She lifted up slightly and allowed him to remove it. Sansa watched his face, he now knew the truth and she was worried he would see her differently but the second he bent down and kissed across her chest and her ribs those worries where washed away. He moved down between her breast and to her ribs kissing along them, sending her to heaven at his light touches. He moved slightly removing her pants and underwear.

“I want to make love to you.” He whispered looking up “Can I?”

Sansa’s cheeks turned red and she nodded “yes.” He undid her bra with ease and kissed around her breast sucking on her nipple softly causing her to moan and throw her head back in bliss. Jon lived for these moments with her, where he could worship her body and give her as much pleasure as possible. Her soft moans and her fingers wrapping around his hair as he licked her sweet slit made him want more and more. He felt her thrust softly against his mouth and he stopped before she came and kissed back up her body his lips causing her to become more and more breathless. “Jon.” She whispered, it was the way she whispered his name that made him want her, when it passed through her lips he felt like he could explode. 

He felt her push him over so he was lying flat and she bent down removing his jeans and smiled sweetly up at him. “I’ve not done this before.” She whispered and she took him into her mouth. Jon grabbed the bed sheets and moaned her hot mouth around him made him nearly explode. He pulled her off him after a minute seeing the worry flash in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked and he shook his head.

“God no, I just- if you carried on this would be over quickly.” He told her and she blushed even more he pulled her into him and rolled on top of her again grinding against her wetness she moaned along with him. He slowly entered into her his thrusts where slow and he kissed her not ever wanting to stop. He kept his thrusts slow wanting to feel every part of her as she thrust her hips up slowly to meet his. She moaned as he moved the feeling of him filling her up and hitting the right spot made her want more and more. She felt the build up in her stomach and she moaned into the kiss. “Sansa” he moaned against her as his thrusts came faster and faster. She felt like she saw stars when she came around him squeezing every last drop out of him as he crashed down onto the bed next to her. He rolled to his side and ran his fingers through her hair. “You’re amazing.”  
Sansa smiled back at him and pushed him down so she could rest her head on his chest and run her hands through his chest hair slowly both of them drifted to sleep for a needed nap.

An hour later Jon woke up and Sansa was still sleeping with her head on his chest and her hair sprawled over it. He looked down to see he still had his wedding ring on and he bit his lip taking it off he pressed a kiss against it and placed it next to Ygritte’s on his bed side table. He felt Sansa lift her head up and look at him with sleepy eyes. “What time is it?” she mumbled and Jon looked at his watch.

“Uh 6:30pm. Shall we get take out?” he asked softly and she nodded. 

“Why is it so dark?” she grumbled and Jon laughed.

“It is November and winter is here.” 

Sansa giggled at him softly before sitting up. “Chinese?” she asks as her stomach rumbles. Jon grinned and nodded getting his laptop up. She noticed his Facebook and smiled, as his profile picture was the two of them. “I didn’t think you was the type to have Facebook.” 

“I’m not, I just like seeing people I hate be miserable.” He muttered and Sansa burst out laughing at him. He grinned at her and got the site for Chinese food ordering a feast for the two of them both of them wrapped up in bliss together happy and prepared for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Kit Harington will ask me to marry him, but until then I will continue writing about how romantic I imagine Jon would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Own Nothing! I just wish I owned Kit Harington!


End file.
